Ideas Tauriel y Legolas
by TaurielyLegolas
Summary: Voy a subir ideas que me arrepiento de no haber puesto en mi historia o que simplemente se me habían ido de la cabeza. O ideas que están pero podían haber sido diferentes. Por ejemplo el primer beso de Legolas y Tauriel. - Los personajes y Lugares son de Tolkien. Solo que yo mezcle las relaciones entre ellos
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una de las tantas ideas que tuve para el primer beso de los dos.

En Gundabad:

Los dos elfos se encontraban en Gundabad ya de noche. Donde Azog y Bolgo mantenían a uno de los ejércitos para la batalla de los 5 ejércitos.

Legolas: descansa un poco. Esperaremos hasta el amanecer.

Tauriel: no deberíamos ir ahora? Es de noche y no nos verán.

Legolas: no. Debemos recuperar fuerzas. Ha sido un camino muy largo.

Tauriel se acomodo en un rincón unos 5 metros lejos de Legolas. y le dio la espalda tratando de dormir.

Legolas estaba muy cansado y también descansaba. Pero no dejaba de mirar a Tauriel. Era tan hermosa para el, tan perfecta. Quería tenerla a su lado, la deseaba mas que a nada.

Luego de unas horas Legolas noto que Tauriel estaba muy incomoda y temblando.

Legolas: no puedes dormir?

Tauriel se volteo mirando a Legolas: No. Aunque seamos elfos del Bosque, es muy incomodo dormir en piedra. Y mas con frío.

Legolas: ven. Acércate.

Tauriel se corrió unos metros. Pero manteniendo una distancia apropiada. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

Legolas: acércate mas.

Tauriel: Legolas...

Legolas la interrumpió y la agarro del brazo tirándola hacia el. Legolas con uno de sus brazos la rodeo y con el otro la sujetaba para que no pueda irse y para darle calor.

Tauriel estaba totalmente pegada al cuerpo de el.- Legolas, no es correcto-

Legolas: trata de dormir.

Tauriel apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Legolas y cerro los ojos. No podía desperdiciar ese tan lindo momento. Estaba con su príncipe. Era el quien le daba calor. Se sentía tan protegida, tan única.

Legolas no podía creer que tenía a su elfa en sus brazos.

Finalmente Tauriel se durmió. Legolas con pura delicadeza puso las piernas de Tauriel sobre las suyas y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Legolas también se durmió.

Al amanecer, Tauriel despertó y noto que estaba casi encima de Legolas. Trato de moverse pero Legolas la abrazo mas fuerte.

Tauriel: Legolas?

Legolas: que?

Tauriel: ya es de día.

Legolas abrió los ojos y se paso las manos por la cara.- Tauriel, yo..., la única razón por la que te traje aquí es porque yo, porque yo...- La miro a los ojos.

Tauriel: no me trajiste aquí para ayudar a los demás? Entonces porque...

Legolas: sabes mas que nadie porque.

Tauriel: Legolas. No hay nada entre nosotros si te refieres a eso.

Legolas: en verdad lo dices?. Tauriel, Se muy bien lo que siento.

Tauriel: Legolas...

Legolas rápidamente beso sus labios. Legolas notaba que estaba un poco incomoda. Pero luego de unos segundos, Tauriel correspondió con el beso. Fue uno de los besos mas largos que tuvieron.

Aunque el beso en un momento termino. Legolas acerco la cabeza de Tauriel a la suya.

Legolas: Tauriel..., te amo. No importa lo que mi padre diga. Siempre voy a estar con tigo. Te voy a proteger.


	2. primer beso idea 3

_**Esta es otra idea que tuve para su primer beso.**_

Tauriel estaba en el bosque del Reino junto a un lago. La elfa puso sus pies sobre el agua mientras miraba con atención a los pescados que había.

Legolas la estaba mirando de lejos ya hace un buen rato. Tratando de que no se de cuenta.

Legolas se acerco a ella.

Legolas: hola

Tauriel: hola

Legolas: que haces?

Tauriel: siempre me gusto venir aquí. Es un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo. Lejos de todos.

Legolas: no te gusta estar con los demás?

Tauriel: si. Claro. Pero yo no les caigo muy bien. Cuando no tienes amigos... lo único que te queda es estar solo.

Legolas: Pero podrías hablarles. Buscar personas que tengan tus mismos intereses.

Tauriel: es fácil para ti decirlo. Eres un príncipe. Todos quieren ser tus amigos y todas las chicas están atrás tuyo.

Legolas: preferiría estar como tu. Parece bueno. Pero al ser príncipe... No sabes quienes son tu amigos. Si te quieren por ser de la realeza o por lo que eres.- Legolas la miro a los ojos. Tauriel hizo lo mismo-

Tauriel: aun así. Nunca te quedarías solo.

Legolas: no estas sola. Conozco a alguien que te quiere mucho. Que esta mas cerca de lo que te imaginas.

Tauriel soltó una risita: si? y quien es?

Legolas tomo la mano de ella y se la llevo al pecho.- Me gustaría que tu te dieras cuenta- Legolas se acerco mas a ella. - Tauriel... desde que te vi... cambiaste mi vida. Nunca sentí esto por nadie. Excepto por ti. Me hiciste sentir algo hermoso. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.- Legolas subió el rostro de la elfa haciendo que lo mire a los ojos. Noto que se había sonrojado.

En eso Tauriel comenzó a llorar. Legolas le limpio las lagrimas.

Legolas lentamente comenzó a acercar su cabeza hacia la de Tauriel. Tauriel hizo lo mismo.

Los dos se unieron en un largo y dulce beso.

TaurielyLegolas: bueno. Si los voy a seguir haciendo. En un rato te busco. Estoy leyendo tu historia Filiel. Bueno... no es una pareja que me guste pero bueno. Esta muy bien escrita pero bueno Yolo.


End file.
